A Perfect Arrangement
by MithrilEvanesco
Summary: Just some good old fashioned Sirius/Marlene fluff :) has potential to turn into a multi chapter story, let me know if you want more!


Sirius was sitting in the empty Gryffindor common room on the couch in front of the fire, which was being mostly taken up by a sleeping girl. He couldn't help but smile at Marlene McKinnon who was sprawled out beside him with papers everywhere and an open textbook on her lap. She was one of the only people who would study with him, she didn't put up with any of his nonsense but didn't send him away when he got distracted and annoying. Sirius reached across the couch to remove textbook from her lap, she shifted slightly, leaning closer to him.

Sirius studied her face; he had never been this close to her before. Her mouth was slightly open and she as breathing deeply. Her normally wide blue eyes were shut and long blonde lashes rested on her cheek. There was a splattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, which dispersed across the rest of her face. Framing her face was her thick curly blonde hair; he realized that this close, it smelled like strawberries. He sighed and was about to move away when her eyes fluttered.

"Sirius," she mumbled sleepily, her eyes barely opening.

He froze, not even daring to breathe.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked thickly.

"Yes Love, you're dreaming." He reassured her. He watched her smile hazily.

"It's a good dream then, since you're here?" She asked.

Sirius felt his curiosity suddenly spike. "Yes of course it's a good dream. Do you dream about me often?"

"Mmm, sometimes. Yes, they're usually good dreams." She snuggled her head into his shoulder.

Sirius needed to know what she dreamed about when it involved him.

"Tell me about the last dream you had about me?" Sirius asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I like it when a dream is never the same. Why dream the same thing twice? I'd rather dream something different."

"Good point." Sirius started thinking. He heard Marlene's breathing slow again, she had fallen back asleep. He couldn't even think about going to sleep now. Marlene had said something that had bothered him. She had dreamed of him. What if their studying sessions were not just as friends, what if she actually had feelings for him… like that one group of girls. Sirius shuddered, there was a "fan club" for him, and it made him sick. He had never treated a girl right, yet they all thought they could be the one to change him and make him commit. Those girls terrified him a little bit.

He shook his head, Marlene wasn't like that, he looked down at her sleeping on his shoulder. She was his friend, one of his only girl friends. Marlene was patient and actually listened and debating with him, not argue, debate. That's why he liked studying with her so much; she treated him like a real human.

A thought flitted across his mind, but he stomped it out immediately. But it came back with more force as Marlene nuzzled closer to him. He tentatively placed his arm around her, resting his hand on her hip. He thought again about what would happen if he were to kiss her. Would it ruin their friendship, their studying? He gulped, when was the last time a girl had made him nervous?

Marlene yawned and raised her head, her clear blue eyes looked up at him. Sirius felt his heart rate speed up. She gave him a slow smile.

"You can kiss me if you like, Sirius. Or if you'll let me, I'll kiss you." She reached for his face, one hand cupped each side of his face, her warm mouth pressed against his, and a rush of heat flooded his body.

"Mmm," she moaned softly, "Yes, I figured it would be better than a dream. One of the few things I've discovered that is better in reality than in my dreams, kissing you."

Sirius felt his ears burn, his one arm was still wrapped around her with his hand on her hip, but his other arm was awkwardly sitting by his side. He took his unoccupied hand and brought it up to her face, he brushed the hair from her face, and then twirled a curl around his finger.

"Let's not change anything, I want to stay your friend, let's just add an extra component to our study sessions, yeah?" She inquired.

Sirius smiled at her, "That sounds like a perfect arrangement."

**A/N:** Hey all! This is kind of a taster for a story I have in mind starring Sirius and Marlene. Would you be interested if I expanded this into a multichapter story? Please let me know :) Thanks everyone!


End file.
